powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bouken Sentai Digiranger
Bouken Sentai Digiranger (冒険戦隊デジレンジャー, Bōken Sentai Dejirenjā, translated as Adventure Squadron Digiranger) is a fanfictional season of Super Sentai. Its theme is a homage to Digimon Adventure. Story Traveling to the Digital World was an experience that leaves a group of teenagers bewildered. Their Digimon partners are suddenly thrust upon them, as well as the concept of having themselves change into digital warriors called Digirangers & the Digimon evolve into stronger creatures, & so the teens have to find out how to be Digirangers as they go along. They quickly learn of the Digital World's plight, & how evil Digimon are intent on ruling it for themselves. Although they originally fight just to return home, they eventually vow to save the Digital World for the sake of their Digimon friends. As the plot evolves, the teens deal with various aspects of maturity: making friends, being courageous, standing for one's morals, etc. Each teen receives an object called a "Crest" that embodies a particular trait that defines them, whose power could be used to upgrade themselves & their partners to the next level. Taichi Kamiya has Courage, Yamato Ishida has Friendship, Sora Takenouchi has Love, Mimi Tachikawa has Purity, Koushiro Izumi has Knowledge, Jou Kido has Honesty, & Takeru Takaishi has Hope. It is later revealed that at the time they were chosen to become the Digirangers (during the Greymon versus Parrotmon fight when they were only at least 6-8 (except Takeru & Hikari who were at least 4)) that these traits were the strongest good trait within their personality. Taichi was always courageous when he had to be. Yamato was always a good friend. Koushiro was even then very knowledgeable. Jou was highly reliable. Sora was genuinely loving & caring towards everyone (to say that her crest of love is love at the level of compassion (the ability to care for others)). Mimi was sincere about what she thought (positive &/or negative). Takeru was one who always was hopeful & never willing to give up & Hikari was just genuinely good & always wanted to do what was right (standing for the light which represents all that is good & right). Eventually, evil Digimon began crossing a dimensional gate from the Digital World to enter Earth. The Digirangers & their partners followed. Specifically, they landed in Odaiba, Japan, the teens' home town. As the Digirangers battled on Earth, they were joined by an eighth member, Hikari Kamiya, Taichi's sister & carrier of the trait of Light. While this was happening, a group of four Mega level Digimon called the Dark Masters besieged the Digital World. Once things were taken care of on Earth, the eight Digirangers returned to the Digital World once again in order to defeat the Dark Masters one by one, & eventually their real enemy, Apocalymon, the Digimon who made of all the evil Digimon the Digirangers had previously destroyed. When Apocalymon was defeated, the teens went back to the Real World, leaving their Digimon partners behind. (They were reunited with their Digimon in the movie Our War Game!.) Characters Digirangers Allies Digimon *Gennai *Andromon *Centalmon *Leomon **SaberLeomon *Orgemon *Whamon *Picklemon *Wizarmon *Elecmon Family *Susumu Kamiya - Taichi & Hikari's father. *Yuuko Kamiya - Taichi & Hikari's mother. *Hiroaki Ishida - Yamato & Takeru's father. *Natsuko Takaishi - Yamato & Takeru's mother. *Toshiko Takenouchi - Sora's mother. *Keisuke Tachikawa - Mimi's father. *Satoe Tachikawa - Mimi's mother. *Shin Kido - Jou's older brother. *Shuu Kido - Jou's other older brother & Shin's twin brother. *Masami Izumi - Koushiro's adoptive father & also a distant relative of Koushiro's real father. *Kae Izumi - Koushiro's adoptive mother. *Miko - Taichi & Hikari's pet cat. Villains *Parrotmon *Apocalymon **Devimon **Etemon/MetalEtemon ***Gazimon ***Nanomon **Vamdemon ***PicoDevimon ***Fantomon **Dark Masters ***MetalSeadramon ****Anomalocarimon ****Hangyomons ***Pinochimon ****Jyureimon ****Gerbemon ***Mugendramon ****WaruMonzaemon ***Piemon ****LadyDevimon *Diablomon Other Digimon *Kuwagamon *Shellmon *Monochromon *Seadramon Arsenal *Digivice **Crests Digimon System *Omegamon **WarGreymon ***MetalGreymon ****Greymon *****Agumon **MetalGarurumon ***WereGarurumon ****Garurumon *****Gabumon *Garudamon **Birdramon ***Piyomon *AtlurKabuterimon **Kabuterimon ***Tentomon *Lilimon **Togemon ***Palmon *Zudomon **Ikkakumon ***Gomamon *HolyAngemon **Angemon ***Patamon *Angewomon **Tailmon Episodes #Adrift? The Island of Adventure! (漂流? 冒険の島! Hyouryuu? Bouken no Shima!) #Explosive Transformation! DigiOrange (爆裂変身！デジオレンジ Bakuretsu Henshin! Deji Orenji) #The Blue Wolf! DigiBlue (蒼き狼！デジブルー Aokiōkami! Deji Burū) #Scorching Heat! DigiRed (灼热！デジレッド Shakunetsu! Deji Reddo) #Lightning! DigiViolet (电光！デジバイオレット Denkou! Deji Baioretto) #Mimi Angrily Transforms! (ミミ怒りの変身！''Mimi Ikari no Henshin!) #Roar! DigiGray (咆哮！デジグレー ''Hōkō! Deji Gurē) #Devimon, the Emissary of Darkness! (闇の使者デビモン! Yami no Shisha Debimon) #Clash! The Freezing Digimon (激突! 冷凍デジモン Gekitotsu! Reitou Dejimon) #Centalmon the Protector! (守護者ケンタルモン! Shugosha Kentarumon) #The Dancing Ghosts! Bakemon (踊る亡霊! バケモン Odoru Bourei! Bakemon) #Adventure! Patamon & I (冒険! パタモンと僕 Bouken! Patamon to Boku) #DigiYellow Wakes! (デジイエロー覚醒！''Deji Ierō Kakusei!) #Departure — To a New Continent! (出航・新大陸へ! ''Shukkou — Shin Tairiku e!) #Etemon! The Stage Mounting of Evil (エテモン! 悪の花道 Etemon! Aku no Hanamichi) #Dark Transformation! Skull DigiOrange (暗黒変身！スカルデジオレンジ Ankoku Henshin! Sukaru Deji Orenji) #Cockatrimon, the Captain of Illusions! (幻船長コカトリモン! Maboroshi Senchou Kokatorimon!) #The Fairy! Picklemon (妖精! ピッコロモン Yousei! Pikkoromon) #Nanomon of the Labyrinth! (迷宮のナノモン! Meikyuu no Nanomon!) #Transformation to Perfect! Metal DigiOrange (完全体変身！メタルデジオレンジ Kanzen-tai Henshin! Metaru Deji Orenji) #Koromon, the Great Clash in Tokyo! (コロモン東京大激突! Koromon Toukyou Daigekitotsu!) #The Small Devil, PicoDevimon (ささやく小悪魔ピコデビモン Sasayaku Koakuma PikoDebimon) #Oh Friend! Were DigiBlue (友よ! ワーデジブルー Tomoyo! Wā Deji Burū) #Break Through! Atlur DigiViolet (撃破! アトラーデジバイオレット Gekiha! Atorā Deji Baioretto) #The Sleeping Tyrant! TonosamaGekomon (眠れる暴君! トノサマゲコモン Nemureru Boukun! TonosamaGekomon) #Shining Wings! Garuda DigiRed (輝く翼! ガルダデジレッド Kagayaku Tsubasa! Garuda Deji Reddo) #Vamdemon, the Castle of Darkness (闇の城ヴァンデモン Yami no Shiro Vandemon) #The Chase! Hurry to Japan (追撃! 日本へ急げ Tsuigeki! Nippon e Isoge) #Mammon, the Great Clash at Hikarigaoka! (マンモン光が丘大激突! Manmon Hikarigaoka Daigekitotsu!) #Digimon, the Great Crossing of Tokyo!! (デジモン東京大横断!! Dejimon Toukyou Daioudan!!) #Raremon! Surprise Attack on Tokyo Bay (レアモン! 東京湾襲撃 Reamon! Toukyou-wan Shuugeki) #Tokyo Tower is Hot! DeathMeramon (熱いぜ東京タワー! デスメラモン Atsui ze Toukyou Tawā! DesuMeramon) #Pump & Gotsu are Shibuya-Type Digimon (パンプとゴツは渋谷系デジモン Panpu to Gotsu wa Shibuya-kei Dejimon) #The Bond of Destiny! Tailmon (運命の絆! テイルモン Unmei no Kizuna! Teirumon) #The Fairy of Odaiba! Lili DigiGreen Blossoms (お台場の妖精！リリデジグリーン开花 Otaiba no yōsei! Riridejigurīn Kaika) #Break through the Barrier! Zudo DigiGray Spark! (結界突破! ズドデジグレースパーク！''Kekkai toppa! Zudo Deji Gurē Supāku!) #Perfects Attack Together! Sparkling DigiPink (完全体総进撃！きらめくデジタルピンク ''Kanzentai Sou Shingeki! Kirameku Deji Pinku) #Revival! The Demon Lord VenomVamdemon (復活! 魔王ヴェノムヴァンデモン Fukkatsu! Maou VenomuVandemon) #Two Great Ultimate Transformations! Get Rid of the Darkness! (二大究极変換！闇をぶっとばせ！''Ni Daikyuukyoku Henshin! Yami o Buttobase!) #The Four Kings of the Mountain of the Devil! The Dark Masters! (魔の山の四天王! ダークマスターズ ''Ma no Yama no Shiten'nou! Dāku Masutāzu) #The Hardened King of the Seas! MetalSeadramon (荒ぶる海の王! メタルシードラモン Araburu Umi no Ou! MetaruShīdoramon) #Silent Whamon on the Bottom of the Sea (沈黙の海底ホエーモン Chinmoku no Kaitei Hoēmon) #The Dangerous Game! Pinocchimon (危険な遊戯! ピノッキモン Kikenna Yuugi! Pinokkimon) #Jyureimon of the Lost Forest (迷いの森のジュレイモン Mayoi no Mori no Jureimon) #Clash of the Ultimates! War DigiOrange VS Metal DigiBlue (究極体激突! ウォーデジオレンジVSメタルデジブルー Kyūkyoku-tai Gekitotsu! U~ō Deji Orenji tai Metaru Deji Burū) #The Counterattack of MetalEtemon (メタルエテモンの逆襲 MetaruEtemon no Gyakushuu) #Oh Wind! Oh Light! SaberLeomon (風よ! 光よ! サーベルレオモン Kaze yo! Hikari yo! SāberuReomon) #Bombing Mission! Mugendramon (爆撃司令! ムゲンドラモン Bakugeki Shirei! Mugendoramon) #Good-bye Numemon (さらばヌメモン Saraba Numemon) #The Girls' Battle! LadyDevimon (女の戦い! レディデビモン Onna no Tatakai! RediDebimon) #Piemon, the Clown from Hell (地獄の道化師 ピエモン Jigoku no Doukeshi Piemon) #The Holy Swordsman, Holy DigiYellow (聖剣士ホーリーデジイエロー Seikenshi Hōrī Deji Ierō) #The Final Dark Digimon (最後の暗黒デジモン Saigo no Ankoku Dejimon) #A New World (新たな世界 Aratana Sekai) Movies #Bouken Sentai Digiranger (冒険戦隊デジレンジャー, Bōken Sentai Dejirenjā) #Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Our War Game! (冒険戦隊デジレンジャーぼくらのウォーゲーム! Bōken Sentai Dejirenjā Boku-ra no U~ō Gēmu!) Video Games #Bouken Sentai Digiranger: Anode/Cathode Tamer See Also Category:Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Series Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Digiranger Category:Reynoman